


Stein FanFiction

by ChaoSpooks



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoSpooks/pseuds/ChaoSpooks
Summary: Franken Stein invites Terra to be dissected while he is experiencing madness. Erotica, light gore.





	Stein FanFiction

I don’t really know what’s going on with Stein lately. He seems as if the Madness is starting to take hold of him again. He asked me to meet him in the lower part of Death City, in an area I had never been before. Oh, Stein, what is going on in your mind? It’s very unlike him to invite me to any other locations other than his lab or in a supervised location. I really don’t know what to do about this.

“I’m glad you were able to find the location alright, Terra. I was beginning to worry that you weren’t going to be able to make it.” I almost jumped out of my skin, even though I knew exactly whose voice it was. I shivered under the lab coat as I turned to face the darkness. All I could see was the lit cigarette and the reflection of his right glass lens.

“I mean… it’s not very hard. You give good directions…Stein? Is everything alright?” I slowly walked towards where he stood, feeling my heart beat starting to race as I moved closer. “Do you think it’s safe for us to be out-” Before I could finish the question, I felt him pull me toward him, in an almost suffocating embrace. I could tell that he was smiling, but I couldn’t even formulate anymore words after his grip bond me near him. My face flushed with color as I slowly began to relax in his arms, more from fear of him than from knowing that it was he holding me.

“Terra, don’t you want to have fun?” I shivered a bit at the sound of his voice knowing that he could only be drunk with Madness to say such things. “How pretty you would be if I could just see what you were made of inside. I just want to dissect you and put you back together.”

“Stein!” I managed to shout as I felt his left hand begin exploring my abdomen, as if slicing across it and caressing the organs. I couldn’t help but enjoy his touch, but at the same time be disrupted and worried. I heard him start laughing as he backed away for a moment. The light reflecting on his glasses only made him look even more insane. I watched him twist the gear on his head.

“Yes…Terra… wouldn’t you like to learn more? Don’t you…want to understand me? Isn’t that why you’re here?” He stopped laughing as the gear clicked for the fifth time. A few silent moments passed as I thought about what he said. I did come in order to learn how to control Madness, to learn the effects of it on someone who has to live with it daily. “That is why you’re here, Terra.” He said as he began laughing again. I didn’t know what to say, but I didn’t have time to say much as he pulled me towards him before pinning me against the wall, his hand to my throat. Slowly, he squeezed laughing hysterically until I squealed from lack of air. He watched me fall to the ground as he continued laughing. He knelt over me, lifting my chin and forcing me to look into his eyes. “I am why you are here.” I couldn’t stop the shaking, but at the same time, I couldn’t understand what was coming out in me. It felt like nothing I had ever felt before, as if I was enjoying the thought of being a specimen to him. Was I becoming mad as well?

He moved away from me temporarily, but I could still hear where he was at any given time. When he came back, he was still laughing, but now, he was holding a scalpel in his hand. “Do…do you want to know what it’s like?” He kneeled down in front of me. I looked into his eyes seeing that eerie smile as he spoke. “I… can show you … everything. I can make you… a part of my world.” He continued laughing as he put the scalpel to my face. I winced and closed my eyes, preparing for the worst before feeling his lips press against mine, the blade still against my cheek. My eyes opened slightly, but closed again as his tongue found mine and my body relaxed under his passionate kiss. I felt the sting of the scalpel cutting into my skin, but at the moment I couldn’t feel the pain; I could only feel his kiss. I heard the blade hit the floor and felt his arms surround me, leading me to the floor.

Before I knew it, he was above me, kissing my lips and neck, his hands removing the lab coat I wore, his fingertips lightly brushing against my flesh as he worked off my top. He started laughing again as he picked up the scalpel. “Say ‘please’ and we can begin, Terra… just say it…” I didn’t know if he was laughing so hard that he was crying or that he was crying trying to fight the Madness inside that wanted him to cut me open. Without even thinking, I grabbed his hand holding the scalpel and brushed past to hug him tightly. I laced my fingers in his hair. The excitement of being dissected was contagious, but I couldn’t let him fall into this now.

“Please, Stein. Come back to me.” I could feel him shaking as he laughed. As soon as the tool hit the ground I held him even tighter. I refused to let him go until I was sure that he was back. He held onto me tight, though I don’t know if it was to ground himself or because he was letting me know he was back.

I don’t really remember when I started feeling the pain on my cheek, but I touched my neck and realized I was still bleeding. Stein moved into the darkness and then I saw a light where he was. There was a first aid kit and other medical supplies in that corner of the room. The area took up much of the wall as I moved closer toward the light. “If you hold still, I... I …can…” As if something in him snapped, he grabbed my arms, holding me tight in his grip as he licks the trail of blood up from my neck to its source. He laughed out against my hair before gripping around my neck again. My hands went to his hand holding my neck as I squirmed trying to get out of his grasp. “It’s… so much fun. Why… should I deny myself…the fun time I deserve? I’ll carve you nicely…you’ll be my special project, Terra.” He released me after my face had started to turn blue and left me gasping for enough air to see what he was doing. The next thing that happened was a sharp pain in my neck, his body holding one of my arms behind me as he laughed. The gears creaked as he turned them again. I couldn’t move. I could feel everything, but the most movement I could manage was to lift my arm that seemed too heavy to move. All I could do was listen to the soft echo of his laughing as he took the scalpel and pressed it against my skin. “This…this will make you part of me.” He cut into the skin as I winced and cried out from the sharp pain of the knife cutting into my flesh. He wasn’t cutting as deeply as I thought he would, more like carving into the flesh some symbol. It was the slow steadiness of his hand, the anticipation of pain and not knowing when it would end that made me cry out. “We’ve only… just begun, Terra,” he said as he pressed the scalpel into my abdomen again, the agony resuming. After a total of five incisions, I couldn’t do anything but just breathe heavily. The pain of the flesh separating under his steady incisions actually had allowed me to move my hand to cover the wound on my stomach. My fingers shakenly traced the outline of the incisions until I realized that he had carved an ‘S’ into my abdomen. I coughed a little as I was still in shock at the pain, but there was another part of me that licked my lips, tasting a little blood that remained there from the cut on my cheek.

His hand caressed my hair lightly, that eerie smile and subtle shaking not seeming as scary as it was before. He looked down into my eyes and it seemed that we shared some of his Madness. I could feel myself smiling and almost starting to laugh as I lay there looking up into his eyes. “Now…now you are mine.” He laughed a bit behind that smile as his hands ran over the wounds he had inflicted. Slowly, his hand moved down further to my skirt and tights. As if he could read my mind, he pressed his other hand down on my shoulder to keep me from rising. “If you move too much, the wounds will start to bleed.” He laughed again before he slowly pulled down the tights, almost tenderly as his other hand joined him. I couldn’t help but flush as he stared at what was beneath my skirt. Part of me couldn’t believe it either; I was drenched in my own fluids from being so aroused from his care.

His lips moved down to kiss the fresh wounds before his tongue licks up the blood, leaving a saliva trail across the wounds. I whined and squirmed as the salt entered the breaks in my flesh, my body aching and writhing in slight agony, but also in pleasure, feeling his tongue finish tracing his mark and make its way to the skirt rim. He continued moving down, moving the frill out of the way and further exposing my lower half to his pleasure. I heard him inhale and laugh again, his fingers rubbing against my clit as a moan escaped my lips. “Now…this looks like an even better experiment.” He laughed as I felt his tongue find my crease. My body tensed as I moaned more. I couldn’t believe that Stein was actually doing this to my body.

“The way… your body is turning…the blood… the feel of you twitching… it’s like… it’s exhilarating.” He moved my legs over his shoulders, lifting me up a bit as he began to suck and nibble on the soaked pink lips beneath my skirt. I writhed slowly as it only made it worse. He stayed in the same position, flicking his tongue over the opening before pushing it inside. I yelped and couldn’t help myself as my body squirt out over me. I blushed deeply embarrassed because I had done it, but he laughed with that sinister grin on his face as he moved above my body, pressing himself against me, his hands by my head as I couldn’t help but look into his eyes. “I…I want to feel this too.” He took his lab coat off as he had done mine. His fingers went over the wound on my cheek before his lips took mine. Were we just both mad? Why is it that this which should be so terrible seemed to thrill me even more than I could imagine? Why was it that I enjoyed him experimenting on me? I don’t really care anymore. His arms took me, holding me tightly to him as I rested against his chest, sitting in his lap as he positioned me.

In the next few moments, I felt him slowly slipping into my depths. His grip tightens on me until we were fully joined. He laughed holding me and licking the dried blood on my cheek. “It’s… it’s better… I want … I crave… more…” He laughed as he began moving me with him, my arms slightly wrapping around his neck to keep myself upright. I moaned out shivering against him as I started to pant. I could feel the throbbing between my legs, the pulsing inside my body as I became even hotter with each passing minute he was inside of me. My hands clenched lightly as he preceded, my moans stronger as I began to feel the sensations returning to all parts of my body. I moved in sync with him as his breathing matched my tempo. He leaned me onto my back and steadily moved back and worth. I don’t even know how long I’ve had the wounds. Were they bleeding? Am I alive? I started laughing hysterically as I looked up at him, that eerie smile pasted on his face. Had we both fallen for the Madness?

His hands moved over my abdomen as he continued his thrusting into me. I don’t even remember how we had wound up in this position. It was so embarrassing. My legs were spread out so far as he thrust into me, taking what he had branded as his with his scalpel. He would fondle my breasts occasionally, but mostly paying attention to the open wounds, tracing them. My body moved on its own to meet his demanding thrust, his longing to have us as one. My hands would pull at his hair, urging him more as he ravaged me in this darkened hour. I don’t even know if the ones performing this ritual were actually me and Stein.

I heard him grunt as he leaned forward over me. My hands lowered to support my weight and keep my face from rubbing against the floor. The feel of his hands on my hips and increase in speed let me know he was so close to climax. I felt his throbbing shaft inside me, pulsing as I moaned out, enjoying it all, and drinking in every ounce of energy surrounding us until…

“Terra…” he grunted as he pulled me back against him again, his hand against my stomach as I feel his load fill inside me, forcing a moan from my lips. I panted heavily as I rest in his arms, soaking in the feeling of him near me. I started feeling pain in my stomach after a while and watched as stitches appeared over the wounds there. I would never forget that moment, now we were forever soul bound…for good and for mad.


End file.
